


Welsh holidays

by Fifionline



Series: Welsh holidays series [1]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifionline/pseuds/Fifionline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending your holidays in Wales seems like the best option to rest and enjoy some time with your friends. But that was until you met him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from my Tumblr fic at fifionline.tumblr.com  
> I set the rating as "Explicit" but know that it depends on which chapter we're talking about.

The pub music is loud but you and your friends are even louder. You’ve been sitting in a booth, in the far corner of the pub but you’re currently the center of attention of the place as you keep shouting and laughing really loudly and you don’t even care. You’re on holidays and if it’s not the time to blow off some steam, then you don’t know where that would be ! You’re just all enjoying a drink when the barman comes by, bringing a jug of beer with him.

 

« Ugh, sorry man but we didn’t order that » you say as he sets it down in the middle of the table.

« I know », he laughs, « _he_  did », says the man pointing to another table where a young lad gestures a hello to you. « Said you all deserved it for the enthusiasm you’re showering the place with tonight. »

 

You all cheer that a complete stranger has bought you beer, and thank the barman and the kind stranger before getting back to what you were talking about before this surprise. The evening continues in the same way as it had began when one of your friends whispers in your ear :

« He’s been looking your way you know ? »

« Who ? » You ask, looking around to see who you’re friend is referring to.

« The guy who paid for our beer » she answers. « He keeps sneaking glances your way but each time you turn your head his way, he always looks down. It’s really fun to watch but maybe you should go talk to him? Put him out of his misery or something. He’s cute you know. »

« Duh I have eyes, Helen. I already noticed! » you say looking in his direction.

 

You notice that he isn’t looking at you at the moment so you take some time to take in his appearance for a little while. His brown hair is messy, he has a bit of a stubble and a kind smile. He’s listening to what his friend is telling him, when suddenly he bursts out laughing and you know that you’re done for. He’s the kind of guy who has a full body laugh that also makes his eyes crinkle and yeah, you need to stop daydreaming…, well night. Well, you need to get away for a bit.

 

« I’m going out, girls, I need to get some fresh air, ok ? » You announce before leaving the booth.

 

The chilly air clears your head as soon as you reach the terrace. You may be a little drunk but not THAT much, you can hold your liquorr and that’s something that you’re very proud of. The night sky is clear and you can hear the waves hitting the shore in the distance. Wales is really a beautiful place to spend your holidays you think to yourself.

 

« Are you ok ? », says a voice behind you.

« Yeah thanks, just needed a bit of fresh air. » You reply.

 

As you turn, you see that it’s The Guy ! You give him another look over and well, he looks even better closer in person.

 

« Thanks for the beer by the way ! » You add.

« You’re very welcome my dear,» he says while miming the tipping of a hat, « This place was kinda dead before you and you friends showed up. You set the mood on fire for the evening. »

« That thing you just did miming the hat was the most ridiculous thing ever !» You laugh.

« What ? » he replies, mockingly offended,  « I’ll let you know that I’m a theater actor, miss, and this was perfect acting ! »

 

You both laugh before he speaks again.

 

« Yeah sorry that was pretty lame but I’m always awkward around pretty people. » His eyes are cast down again and he’s passing one of his hands at his nape.

« You sure ? Cause THAT was smooth, man ! » You answer, bumping shoulders with him. You can see his shy smile returning to his face before he looks at you again, biting his lips.

« Well, I’m trying really hard to make you like me right now so I hope that it’s working ! »

 

You keep on talking with him for a while and learn that his name is Taron and that he’s always lived here. « I’m a Welsh man through and through ! » He’s studying Theater at the moment but hasn’t been in any big production yet. You tell him about your country and how you and your friends decided to come here for the holidays after a long year of work.

 

Soon, the chilly air starts to be too much and you wish that you hadn’t left your coat at the booth.

 

« You know what, I’m gonna head inside cause I’m starting to feel cold. »

« Oh, do you want my jacket ? I just,…I really wanna keep talking to you. I mean, if that’s ok with you ? » he asks you, taking off his jacket and handing it towards you.

« Oww cutie pie, of course I do ! Gimme that jacket ! » You tell him as you put it on. It’s still warm from his body, instantly making you feel better. Meanwhile, he’s now in only a t shirt and while you stare at him arms, you think to yourself that those were not meant to be hidden !

 

« Do you mind if I smoke ? » He asks.

« No, it’s ok. So tell me more about this city. What is there to see and do cause we’ve just arrived this morning and we haven’t done anything yet…apart from settling in that is. »

 

He talks a bit more about the city and surrounding area and you can see that he’s really passionate about it. After a few more minutes, your friends get out of the pub and shout for you to follow them.

 

« I’ll catch up with you guys, go ahead ! » You turn back to Taron and say, « So I guess this is goodbye ? Here, have your jacket back, and thanks again. »

« You’re welcome ! Maybe we could see each other again though ? You know, I could guide you to visit the city or something… ? » He trailed off.

« Yeah that would be awesome, my friends and I would really appreciate your insider info on where to go and what to see ! » You answer enthusiastically. « Here, take my mobile number, » you say, scribbling it on a piece of paper from your bag.

« Thanks, I’ll text you later so that you have mine too. It was lovely meeting you ! »

« Likewise.» you reply before leaving to catch up with your friends.

 

After a few steps though, you rush back to him and just press a light kiss to his mouth.

 

« Let’s blame this move on the alcohol, ok ? » you say with a wink. « But know that I really liked spending this evening with you too, Taron. »

 

And before you turn to leave for good, you can see a cheeky smile on his face.

 

You just caught up with your friends who were waiting for you at the next street’s corner when you feel you mobile vibrate in your pocket. 

 

« Well, you didn’t lose any time, did you ? » Says Helen jokingly, punching you in the shoulder.

« I’m so jealous that you got to have the cute guy when we were just stuck drinking at the booth. » Adds Caroline pouting.

« Seriously, girls ? You really think that I’m gonna pity you ? » You say smiling. « You were quite enjoying yourself back there ! Plus I found us a guide for tomorrow. » You add. « Come on, let’s get back to the hotel. »

 

While your friends laugh, you take off to the hotel ahead of them and check your phone quickly. As expected, there’s a text from an unknown number just saying ' _Looking forward to tomorrow. =) Taron'_

 

You smile to yourself as your friends catch up with you. Well, that was a pretty good beginning to your holidays !


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning is a late one as you are all tired from the travel and the previous evening, so you and your friends decide to just get a quick lunch and head to the beach for a lazy afternoon there. While your friends are getting ready, you shoot a quick text to Taron explaining that you’re not up for any tourist activities today and that you’re just gonna go to the beach. ' _Can I come and join you later?_  ' is the answer that comes almost immediately after you hit send. You just smile to yourself before typing a quick ' _Sure ;-*_  ' and taking your bag to leave.

 

The good thing with the Castle Hotel, is that the beach is just down the street. You all grab a sandwich at « The Hut » before settling in on the beach with your sunglasses on to enjoy your improvised picnic.

 

After a few hours of alternating between swimming, sunbathing, napping and reading, you receive another text from Taron just saying ' _Be there in 5'_. And sure enough, a few minutes later, you see him leisurely walking towards you from the street. He’s [wearing blue jeans](http://68.media.tumblr.com/6ccb97f6ea3a7aef1babd1b240512360/tumblr_nldlhzloMM1qiv36yo6_1280.png) with Timberlands and a jacket over a black t shirt.

 

« Hello ladies ! » he says as soon as he’s close enough to you all « How are you today ? » He kneels in the sand next to you and smiles. In the daylight, you can see he color of his eyes better than the previous night and they are a gorgeous mix of blue and green.

« Fine, taking in the sun as you can see. Speaking of which, aren’t you hot like that ? » You ask looking towards him. « Well thank you, that was quite straightforward ! » He answers playfully while you swat his knee, realizing the double intent of what you said.

 

« You know what I meant » you blurt out, blushing.  « Like hot, because of the sun…in those jeans…and not…and you’re just laughing at me now, ok » you finish, faking a pout. Taron and your friends are all laughing at your embarrassment as you lower your head, hiding your face in your arms.

 

« Oww come on » says Taron patting your head. « I know what you meant but this one was too easy to pass, seriously ! » he ends with a grin as you finally put your head up. « Anyway, what do you want to do now ? Stay on the beach or… ? » he trails off questioningly.

 

«Actually, Caroline and I we were just about to leave » says Helen looking at you with a mischievous wink « But Y/N wanted to stay a bit longer so now that you’re here, we can go without feeling guilty about leaving her alone. » she continues, packing her beach bag with her things and leading Caroline with her in the direction of the hotel. « See you tonight ! » they say as a goodbye.

 

You think to yourself that you really have the best friends in the world. You don’t even have to ask them and they give you the privacy you need to spend time with your holiday crush. They’re amazing.

 

« So, you wanna go for a walk on the beach ? » asks Taron, holding his hand out for you.

« Sure ! Let’s go ! »

 

You just take a few minutes to pack your things, put your dress back on over your bikini and take his hand. As you do, he pulls yourself closer and into his arms, holding you there and kissing you on the mouth. « I’ve wanted to do that as soon as I arrived earlier » he says as he leans back from the kiss, looking straight into your eyes and leaning his forehead on yours. « You look really cute today, even more so than I remembered from yesterday » he adds. « You’re such a gentleman » you reply before pecking him on the mouth. « And I’m really lucky to have found you. Wanna show me around a bit now ?»

 

His hand never leaves yours as you’re walking on the shore and he shows you the typical colorful houses and the ruins of the castle you passed by earlier on your way to the beach. Then you have to go back to the street to continue along the coast and he show you the mini golf his mum used to take him to when he was younger and a big stone building that he calls « Yr Hen Goleg ».

 

« What the fuck was that ? » you reply laughing. « Is it even a real language ? Sounds like Klingon to me ! » He looks kind of offended before he replies « It’s Welsh and I’ll let you know that it’s very real. It means ‘The Old College' » You scramble with your words to try and bring the good mood back « I’m sorry, I can be a bit blunt sometimes and I was just…surprised I guess. I’m in fact fascinated with foreign languages.» His face softens and he squeezes your hand as you continue. « So do you speak it fluently ? And what about this 'Old College’ building then ?»

 

After that, you walk to the pier and buy ice cream at Don Gelato that you eat sitting on the beach while the sun lowers on the see in the horizon. It’s a quiet moment, your head on Taron’s shoulder and one of his arm around your waist. But every good moment has to end, and this one does when you feel your mobile phone vibrate in your bag. That’s a text from the girls who are ready to go eat and wondering where you are.

 

« My friends are threatening to report a kidnapping if I’m not going back to the hotel right now. » You tell Taron jokingly as he looks at you with a sad puppy face. You don’t really want to leave either but after all it’s supposed to be a holiday between friends and you left them alone for a while now. « So what do you suggest, then. Cause I swear, you don’t wanna see them angry. » He seems to ponder his answer for a moment and then offers « Let’s compromise. Are your friends into karaoke ? » You don’t really see why this has to do with anything but you nod and he goes on « Then go have dinner with them and then you can all come back here for a little friendly competition. Sunday is Karaoke Madness at the Inn on the Pier ! » he says excitedly. « Unless you fear that I beat you with my mad skills that is… » he says wriggling his eyebrows at you. « You wish ! » you reply, happy to have found a solution that will please both parties. Your friends LOVE karaoke.

 

You text the girls quickly to let them know that you’re on your way and kiss Taron goodbye promising to come back soon to join him at the Inn. « Take your time » he says « I’ll text some mates to keep me company there before you return. And in case your friends are interested, they’re all single. » he ends with a wink.

*

When you go back to the hotel, you only have the time to change quickly before you have to leave if you want to be on time for your table reservation at the restaurant. But once you’re all settled in and that the cocktails are ordered, the girls wanna know all about your afternoon with Taron.

 

The more you talk about him and the more they sigh dreamily at how perfect he seems to be. « I wish I could find someone like that too » says Caroline taking one more sip out of her Cosmopolitan. « Well, we’re only there for a week, ladies. So even if he is amazing, everything will have to end by next Saturday anyway so… » as soon as you say it, you realize how true that is and it makes you feel sad all of a sudden. Your friends must have sensed the change in your mood as Helen says « You know the saying, better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. You should enjoy it while it lasts and make the most of it. » You just have to laugh before answering. « Are you seriously quoting Alfred Lord Tennyson’s poem at me right now ? I thought that we agreed that those were holidays and that we would not talk about your work, or mine for what it’s worth ! » And just with that your good mood is back.

 

During dinner, you expose the plan of the evening to your friends. They’re both down for karaoke night and ready to meet Taron’s mate. « If they’re as handsome as he is, I’m even down for some other kind of action ! » adds Caroline suggestively.

 

Once you’ve finished eating, you all head to the Inn on the Pier. The atmosphere there is already on fire as a dark haired girl is on stage singing some Tina Turner song as you enter the place. The level is way above what you were expecting it to be. That girl can REALLY sing !

 

You quickly spot Taron and his friends waiving at you to come join them in their booth, and signal to them that you’re gonna go to the bar first to order drinks before you sit. Once you’re all settled and the presentations are made, the discussion flows easily in the group and you take the opportunity to ask Taron what he’s planning on singing.

 

« You’ll see, I’ve put my name on the list already but it’s gonna be a surprise. »he answers, mischievous. « You still have to chose your song though. Do you have any idea what to sing ? » You’re not really sure if you so much as want to do this anymore. It was all fun and games but now that you’ve heard the competition, it doesn’t seem so fun anymore. You clearly don’t have the level to top that. « If you promise not to laugh about my lack of talent, I will try and sing 'Valerie’ by Amy Winehouse. I guess that it’s the one song I can pull off all the time. » you decide on a whim.

 

You go register with the others and then come back to the booth to wait for everyone’s turn. Taron’s friends are first. They chose a boyband song and are just being silly singing it. They clearly don’t care much about the competition or people making fun of them. It’s quite reassuring. Then it’s Taron’s turn and as soon as the intro begins, your eyes widen like flying saucers. He’s singing « Faith » by George Mickaël and boy, does he know how to sing ! The place is on fire as everybody claps and hoots for him and he’s giving his everything on stage. He really is talented and he has the kind of charisma that draws everyone in on the fun. Plus he’s looking at you during the whole song and his gaze is making you hot all over. His sexiness increases tenfold when he sings if that’s even possible. By the end of the song, the audience erupts in applause and congratulations.

 

You welcome him back to the booth with a big hug and a kiss, whispering « Sexy ! » to his hear before leading him back to sit with your hand in his. You then congratulate him on how talented he is and he talks a bit more about about his singing lessons at Theater school and how he keeps training because he would love to be cast in a musical some day. The people on stage keep coming and going and soon it’s your turn to go. Taron kisses you with a « Good luck ! » and thumbs up and you’re off to the stage.

 

It’s really frightening to be up there with everyone looking at you but you just focus and your friends and Taron and everything goes ok in the end. At least you manage not to embarrass yourself and you are happy to go back to the comfort of your booth after that.

 

There are a few people left to go after you and then the DJ is the one to chose the winner and with no suspense whatsoever, Taron wins the 35£ cash price. He looks so smug when he comes back to sit and everyone congratulates him on his win. « Wanna go spend that money at Pier Pressure ? It’s the club next door. We still have like, 2 hours to dance before they close.» He says looking at his watch. As everyone agrees, you leave the Inn to go to the club. Your friends are laughing about something one of Taron’s mate said and they’re a bit ahead of you. They seem to get along real fine and that’s great.

 

The party continues inside the club as you all go to the dance floor. You go crazy on the dancing and Taron laughs at you as he draws you closer to him to be heard over the music « You’re one of a kind you know ? You’re kinda mental but I like it. » You just smile at this and keep on dancing.

 

After a while, the music changes and you feel Taron coming back to you from behind and wrapping his arms around you. He puts his head on your shoulder and starts peppering little kisses in your neck while swaying in rhythm with your dance moves. It’s slow, sexy and perfect. After a few minutes, you can feel his stubble burning the sensitive skin under your ear as he whispers « I want you so bad right now. »

 

You turn in his embrace and cup his face as you kiss him wildly. You can feel his hands caressing your back down to your ass and you moan in the kiss. Your dance moves become more and more messy now, you’re basically just grinding into each other. « Wanna take this back to the hotel ? »you suggest, panting into his ear and he just lick the shell of yours before answering with a breathless « Yes ».


	3. Chapter 3

A quick goodbye to everyone and you’re gone, hand in hand. The walk back to the hotel is short but takes so much more time than needed as you both keep stopping to kiss and revel in each other’s touches. Once you’re finally back in your room, you barely have time to lock the door before Taron pins you to it with a passionate kiss. His hands are roaming all over your body, unzipping your dress as you help him out of his jacket and open his jeans, still attached by the mouth. You finally part long enough to finish undressing each other and you’re both left in your underwear, gasping for breath.

 

You feel Taron’s gaze detailing you from head to toe and you can’t help doing the same. He’s really well built, with a slight 6-pack but he still looks soft with his messy hair and kind eyes. Eyes that seem to be boring a hole into your soul right now. He extends his hand and leads you slowly to the bed. As you lay on it, he comes above you on all four with a predatory look on his face « You look so hot » he whispers before kissing you again.

 

Your hands travel all over is toned body as he trails kisses into your neck and collarbone. He keeps kissing lower as he unhooks your bra and take one of your breast in his hand, nibbling at the other with his teeth. You keep moaning and biting you lip to try and keep quiet, this is so good you just can’t help it. « Yes, go on ! » you encourage him, drawing your legs up around his body to put your feet on the mattress.

 

He looks at you from between your legs and smirks before taking your underwear off. You watch him kissing the inside of you thigh and as one of his hands comes back to your breast, he uses the other to finger your clit. You desperately cry his name out and tangle your fingers in his hair as he adds his tongue to his fingers. Your back arches and your breath quickens, it’s been so long since you felt this much pleasure that you’re already close to coming. « Don’t stop » you moan as he expertly twirls his tongue around your clit. Then he suddenly pushes two fingers inside of you and your whole body spasm with pleasure as you come with his name on your lips.

 

You feel like a panting mess as he comes back up to kiss you and you can taste yourself on his tongue. « I wanna return the favor » you say looking straight into his dilated pupils. « You don’t have to, you know » he replies kissing you again but you roll him over so that you’re now sitting on his hips. You can feel how hard he is under you and see the wet spot of pre-come on his boxer. « I know » you say rocking your hips to elicit a moan from him « I just really want to suck your dick, is all. »

 

You get up to get a condom and hear him murmur « You and your filthy mouth » as you go through your suitcase. You chuckle at that but the sound dies in your throat when you turn back to the bed, cause he’s now fully naked and leisurely stroking himself while looking at you.

  
You hurry back to the bed and swat his hand away playfully « Hey, this is my job mister ! Let me do it for you ! » you finish, pinching one of his nipples hard. From the cry that follows, he’s not that opposed to that move. You roll the condom on his member and start sucking at the tip while you work the shaft with one of your hands. The other is playing with his balls and he seem to really enjoy himself under your expert ministrations if his moans are anything to go by. You then lick a strip from the base to the tip of his cock before taking it in again. Your mouth goes progressively as far as possible and you feel it hitting the back of your throat a few times before Taron’s hands come to your hair and he starts pulling at it « Please stop…too much…ngh »

 

He’s all flustered and out of breath as you stop what you were doing and seek a kiss from him. It’s sloppy and lazy as he’s regaining composure and caressing your back in slow circles. « I can’t wait anymore, Taron, I want you inside of me. » you whisper between kisses and he just utters a « Yes » as if he lost the ability to speak in more than a few words at a time. So you just take it upon yourself to align him with your entrance and slowly sink on his hard dick.

 

At first he doesn’t move and just lets you go up and down leisurely, holding your hands and panting without breaking eye contact. « Is it good for you ? » he asks and as you nod, he adds « Can I go harder ? ». Always the gentleman, you think, but just nod again and quicken your pace as he thrusts up as you go down. You’re bracing yourself on his pecs and his hands are on your hips now, helping your movements. This new rhythm really does it for you and you feel yourself right on the edge of a second orgasm when Taron groans « So close, come on ». A few more thrusts and he stills inside of you, eyes wide and mouth open on a silent cry.

 

You collapse on his torso and take a minute to get your breath back before disposing of the condom in the bin next to the bed. Then you both just bask in the afterglow, warm in each others arms and trading little kisses and caresses. This is a perfect moment…so of course you have to ruin it by running your mouth « I’m so sad right now » you suddenly say. You feel the insecurity in Taron’s voice when he replies « Did I do something wrong ? Did you not like it ? » so you’re quick to reassure him and explain that everything was perfect but you just mean that it’s sad that your relationship has an expiration date.

 

« You know, today was pretty much the perfect date, with a perfect ending and to think that I will have to leave you in less than a week, never to see you again makes me feel sad. I’m really thankful for what we’re living here together » you add, squeezing his hand in yours « But I wish we had more time, that’s all. » The silence that follows is heavy as you wait for Taron’s reply. Finally, he says « Then we will have to make the most of it while we can. Let’s not think about your departure and just live for today, ok ? After all, we’re both adults and a little funny-sexy-time never killed anyone, innit ? » And that’s when he starts to tickle you.

 

His sneaky little tickle attack ends in more kisses and more cuddles before you both get cold and have to get under the comforter. With him on his back and you laying half on him, your leg tangled to his, and one of his hand holding yours on his torso, you begin to drift to sleep. « I’m glad we got to talk about it so we’re at least on the page » you say with a yawn. But he just shushes you, kiss your forehead and keep stroking your arm until you fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You were sleeping all comfy in Taron’s embrace when you’re suddenly awaken by knocks on the door. « Rise and shine, today is hike day ! » says Helen through the door. She keeps knocking and you feel Taron shift in his sleep next to you so you hurry to find your underwear and a t shirt to put on before going to the door « Ok, I’m up stop knocking, please ! » you whisper opening it.

 

« Well hello to you too Y/N ! Now that you’re up can you start and get ready ? Breakfast in 30’ and we leave for the walk at 9. Is Taron coming ? » she throws rapidly at you.

She’s clearly been awake for longer than you are and just seeing her energy makes you even more tired so you just mumble a « How would I know ? » She gives you a knowing look before answering « Well, maybe because you’re wearing HIS t shirt and that I can totally hear him moving in your bed right now. » she adds louder « Good morning Taron ! ». The only answer is a groan from under a bundle of covers and you just roll your eyes at her. « I’ll get ready and meet you downstairs. » you add before closing the door in her face.

 

When you go back to the bed,Taron is still hidden under the covers and he groans again when you lift them to join him in his cocoon « Ugh, what time is it ? » he says while trying to pull the covers all the way above his head and you smile at his silliness. « 7:30am. I don’t really wanna go either, I would be perfectly happy just to stay in bed and cuddle with you all day you know. » You say kissing his back as his face is still hidden in his arms « But I also wanna enjoy my time here, visit places and stuffs. Also, I’m sure that you have things to do today too. »

 

That’s when he finally turns his cute sleepy face to you and rubs his eyes while replying « Actually I do have to get up, I promised my mum that I would take care of my sisters this morning. » he says. « Oh you have sisters ? How old are they ? » you ask him. Even in the darkness of the covers, you can see his eyes light up and you hear the fondness in his tone when he replies « Seren is 4, she is going to nursery school already so I have to take her there, and Eira is 1. I just need to look after her this morning while my mum is out grocery shopping for the week. They’re my sunshine !  Wanna see some pictures ? » he finishes turning to the other side of the bed, chucking the covers and looking for his phone in his pants pocket on the floor.

 

He turns back to you holding his phone to show you a picture of a little girl sitting on a couch next to Taron and holding carefully a baby on her lap. Seren’s hair is a bit lighter than Taron’s and Eira has those totally blond baby hair that can only darken with time but they both have his eyes and Seren is smiling with all she can. One of her front teeth is missing and if that isn’t the cutest thing you’ve ever seen, you don’t know what is. He starts flipping through his photos while he explains their names to you

« So just so you know, my name is derived from Taran, which means Thunder in Welsh and my mum has this things with names related to nature and like weather or whatever » he smiles while telling you this « So Seren means star in Welsh and Eira is for snow » he keeps on while showing you more pictures. « Thunder, Star and Snow, that’s quite poetic indeed ! » you reply kissing his nose « But I really have to get ready now. » you say as you leave for the bathroom before adding « If you care to share the shower…in the name of time and water saving of course ! » you wink.

 

You turn the shower on and strip off your clothes before you see a very naked Taron standing behind you, arms crossed and leaning on the bathroom door frame with a raised eyebrow and a shy yet sly smile. « I think I’ll take you up on that shower offer. » he states, then kisses you passionately, his morning wood pressing on your thigh. You take his hand and lead him under the warm spray after you. The cubicle is large enough so that you can both move comfortably but you’re so wrapped up in each other that it doesn’t make any difference.

 

You know that you have to be quick as you both have places to be. He wastes no time in fingering you as your hand sets a quick pace up and down his cock. He keeps nibbling at your ear and neck, sucking on it, and the sound of his panting excites you even more. To ease your position, you wrap one of your legs around him as your back rests on the wall tiles. You both come quickly and as quietly as possible, his mouth on yours, muffling your cries of pleasure. Then you enjoy just slowly washing each others, your hands travelling on his fit body until the water grows too cold to be enjoyable.

 

By the time you’re both dressed and ready to part, it’s already 8am « I really have to go if I wanna have time to go home and then bring Seren to school on time. » he says checking his pockets for anything he would have forgotten. You hand him his phone which had remained on the bed and kiss him goodbye « Go be cute with your sisters, then. I’ll see you later. » You smack his butt to direct him to the door and he roars at you for it before replying « I’ll text you. » and with a last peck on the lips, he’s gone.

 

You quickly put all you will need for the day in a backpack and rush downstairs to meet the girls in the breakfast room. « Sorry I’m late, I know but I’ll just take a quick breakfast and we’ll be on time ! » you apologize as soon as you sit at their table. Caroline raises her head to reply but she just stops and her eyes widen when she sees you. Then she starts giggling and Helen joins in « Oh my God Y/N, sorry to laugh but you’ve just got like,a huge hickey under your ear ! » You fumble in your bag for your mirror and sure enough, there’s a purplish hickey under your left ear. You feel yourself blush a bit. So that’s what he was doing under the shower this morning ! Well that and giving you another orgasm that is. « I’m gonna kill him » you sigh, as your friends chuckle once more. «Let’s finish our breakfast and just go ! » you say quickly.

 

You’re not even mad, it’s just that marking you like that feels very…personal, even after all you’ve done together. You can’t help but feel your insides twist as you discreetly press a finger to the hickey and your mind instantly takes you back to the moment it was done. Before you leave for the walk, you take a quick picture of it in the toilet’s mirror and send it to Taron with the caption ’ _Tsss nice job asshole ! 8-) The girls are laughing at me_ ’ He replies a few minutes later with just a picture taken in the street, he’s kneeling in from of a pushchair where Eira is seated, holding a sheep plushie and Seren is on the other side of him. They’re both doing a sad face and puppy eyes and you can’t help but smile. You still reply with just ’ _ASSHOLE I SAID !_ ’ but you can’t help the smile that spreads on your face as you leave.

*

The walk to Pen Dinas Hill Fort is around 40 minutes long and the weather is the best to walk. It clears your head to be in the nature, your friends and yourself are alone on the path to the hill and once there, you have a great view on the town on your left and you can see for miles inland along both the Ystwyth and Rheidol river valleys. The sky is blue as far as your eyes can see and you couldn’t be in a better mood. You take a few pictures of the panorama, some selfies with your friends with the statue there and then begin the walk back to the town.

 

You take your time on the way back and end up back in Aber around 11am. It’s too early for lunch so you decide to visit the Ceredigion Museum to know more about the area. The place is in what used to be a movie theater and it’s lovely. You really learn more about how people used to live in this region in the past and you leave the place with a better understanding of the local culture…and a stomach wanting food.

 

« Let’s go to that restaurant on Constitution hill » you suggest to your friends who both agree. They must be hungry too. As you walk to the cliff rail, you receive a text from Taron ’ _Did you already have lunch ? My mum just came back so I’m free for the afternoon_.’ You ask your friends if they’re ok with Taron coming to have lunch with you and as they are, you reply ’ _On our way to ‘Y Consti’ on the hill, wanna join ?_ “ _Sure ! Be there in 15’. Wait for me at the downhill station_.’ As you reach the station, you buy your tickets but stay inside while your friends go up.

 

As promised, Taron is quite quick to arrive. You give him a ticket and get aboard the little wagon, on the front seats, waiting for it to go uphill. You’re the only ones in it and honestly, you’re a bit scared as there’s just a cable keeping the thing from crashing. The wagon isn’t even in motion that you’re already gripping your thighs nervously to try and calm yourself. When Taron sees it, he doesn’t laugh at you, he just slides closer to you, puts one arm around your shoulders and clasps the hand on your thigh with his. « Don’t worry » he murmurs right in your ear « I’ve rode this thing a dozen times. I swear that it’s really safe and I’m here to distract you from it if needed. » he adds as he nibbles on your ear, thumbing your hickey. « I don’t need distraction, I really wanna enjoy the view but I’m just kinda scared. Will you keep holding me ? It really helps. » you say hesitantly looking him in the eyes. He just smiles and kisses your cheek before strengthening his hold on you as the car starts to go up.

 

The ride is just 5 minutes long but the more you go up, the more you see of the city at your feet and it’s really beautiful. The little houses with bright colors on the waterfront, the glistening of the see and people getting smaller, like ants walking the streets. Throughout the ride, Taron arms never leave you and after a while, you rest your head on his shoulder and just take in the beauty around you. As you arrive at the station up the hill, Taron takes your hand and leads you to the best point of view to the city to take pictures. You take some of the city and snap a few of you and Taron with your phone. « So I have something to show to my friends back home when you’ll become a famous actor. » you joke.

 

Your friends are waiting for you at a table on the terrace of the restaurant, to enjoy the sun and get the best view they say. You all have a great time over lunch, talking and laughing and it’s more than 3pm by the time you’re done. « We should get going if we want to continue down the Ceredigion coast path. » you say and urge everyone to get their things and go.

 

It’s a nice 20 minutes walk to Clarach Bay, hand in hand with Taron and talking about your respective lives. He loves literature and travel, like you, so you discuss your favorite books and the places you’ve visited versus the ones you would like to go to. You spend a bit of time on the beach, watching boats sail to the horizon before heading back to Aberystwyth. As you sit in the wagon that will take you back down the hill, Taron automatically wraps his arm around you and take your hand as he did on the way up. You quietly thank him for it and enjoy the way back down.

 

Back at the hotel, your friends go straight to their room to shower while you stay downstairs to talk to Taron a bit more. You really lose track of time when you’re with him. But soon he has to leave « Sorry, it’s just that I have this family thing tonight and I can’t bail on them, you know ? » he says wincing. « Of course not, silly. » you reply with a smile as you cup his face and kiss him sweetly. « Talk to you later. » And with a wave and a wink, he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note for this one. This story is supposed to happen on Summer 2011 so his sisters should not be born yet BUT I made a mistake and it's a fiction anyway so in order not to rewrite everything, let's say for the sake of it that they're the age they are now.


	5. Chapter 5

Your evening was quiet as you’re all tired. You left your friends right after diner and are now in bed, reading a book when your phone vibrates near you.

 

 

You chuckle at that last line and completely set your book aside. You don’t feel like reading anymore. This little bit of teasing made you horny and as you told Taron, you touch your hickey again just to feel the dull ache of it pulse on your neck as you close your eyes lost in the memories of this morning and the night before. Flashes of his clear eyes darkened by desire, his body tense under yours, his hands and mouth… You quickly shed your nightie and let your own hands wander your body, twisting one nipple just like you enjoy it the most and caressing your curves. One hand stays on your boob as the other goes down between your thighs, stroking and just building up your excitement. You can already feel the wetness through your knickers as you press your fingers to them.

 

Your breath quickens as you keep playing with yourself, quiet moans escaping from your mouth when you touch just the right spot, and you know all of them. You know your body so well that you could make yourself come in minutes but you want to stretch this out and enjoy it for as long as possible. As you take your panties off though, you get another text and take your phone back to read it.

 

 

And then your phone rings in your hand. It’s Taron calling and when you swipe the screen to answer, you don’t even have time to say anything before you hear him say « [I want you, I want all of you. Every muscle in my body wants to come over there, grab you, pull you to the ground and just fucking devour you right here, right now ! You’re a sexy witch !](https://soundcloud.com/missscarface/i-want-you-1/s-IpG8X)» You would have laughed at how crazy he sounds saying that but you’re just too into it to do so. You just groan « And I would let you », activate the speaker to keep your hands free and put them back to good use. « What else would you do if you were here? Tell me.» you whisper into the phone.

 

You only hear his breath and the obscene noise of his hand working his shaft for a few seconds before he gasps « I would worship your body, touch and kiss you from head to toe until you beg me for more. Definitely get more of those hickeys on you, but hidden, in places just for you and me to know. » Just the thought of it makes you hot all over and that’s what you answer to Taron. « Then I would fuck you oh so slowly, take my time, feel you unravel around me until you can’t take it anymore… Ngh are you close ? Cause I am. I can hear all your little cries and moans and fuck Y/N you’re just so sexy ! Tell me what you’re doing.»

 

You try to keep it together enough to keep talking but the ability to speak is leaving you quickly « Just pushing 3 fingers in, imagining it’s your dick, but it doesn’t feel the same though. You were so much better, filling me just right… » and you hear him murmur « So tight and hot… » on the other side of the line and then a strangled shout before his rushed breath is the only thing left. You keep thrusting into you wet hole as he recovers and you’re overcome by your orgasm as you hear him say softly « Come for me, love. »

 

You take a while to regain your breath and just wipe your hand on the comforter before slipping under it. The temperature of the room feels chilly on your skin now that you’re not on fire anymore. You take your phone back and shut the speaker off before putting it to your ear « Are you still there Taron ? » you ask tentatively. « Yes, I…yes. That was quite amazing. » he answers, sounding wrecked. « Agreed ! » you laugh « The downside of phone sex is that you’re not here to cuddle me now though. » He makes a cute noise at you but still agrees too « I liked sleeping with you next to me, indeed. Next time we cuddle, I expect to be the little spoon though. » Your giggle to that transforms into a yawn and you hear an answering one on the line before you say « Ok, so bed time alone I guess. Sweet dreams Taron ! ». You get a « Sweet dreams my darling ! » in return before the line goes dead.

 

You keep smiling as you turn the phone and lights off, thinking that you got the best of what Wales has to offer for your holidays.


	6. Chapter 6

When you wake up the next day, you can hear the wind blowing rain against the windows and the waves crashing in the distance. It seems like your hike day will not happen today but you still get up and put some clothes on before going downstairs for breakfast. Your friends arrive one after the other a bit later and you begin to discuss what you want to do over breakfast. The girls want to go to New Quay but you feel tired and the weather is really not encouraging you to go out. « Seriously girls, go without me. I think I’ll just stay in, rest and read. » As they agree and go take the bus for their day out, you go back to your room and under the blankets with your book.

 

You wait until it’s a socially acceptable hour to text Taron and let him know that you’re free for the day if he wants to hang out. It’s just a few minutes before you get an answer from him ’ _Sure, I just woke up but come by around 11 and we’ll spend the day together, ok ?_ ’ As you accept, he sends you his address and you start to get ready to leave. With the bad weather outside, you decide on something comfy, a legging and some over-sized sweater with combat boots against the rain. Add to that your raincoat and you’re gone to face the elements outside.

 

It’s only a 10 minutes walk to where Taron lives but you’re soaked by the time you arrive there. It’s a small house with a garden, facing the sea on Pen-Yr-Angor and you quickly knock on the door to find shelter. Taron opens it in his sweatpants and a t shirt and invites you in. You also notice that he wears glasses and his hair is his usual mess. « You’re soaked, here, gimme your coat. You can leave your boots on the mat. » he says. « Well, aren’t you Captain Obvious ! » you reply sarcastically as you give him your coat. You’re grumpy when you’re drenched and cold to the bones but he just smiles as he hangs it to dry on the rack. As soon as your boots are set on the doormat, he wraps you in his arms and kisses your lips, his hands rubbing your back to warm you up. « Come to the living-room, I’ve made a covers nest on the sofa to watch TV. » he tells you, dragging you along by the hand to the right direction « Do you want some tea or something ? ». You nod your approval and he sets off for the kitchen as you wrap yourself in the duvet set on the couch.

 

You can see him opening cupboards and hear the water boiling as he asks « Do you wanna watch a movie ? You can have a look at what’s on the DVR while I finish preparing the tea. ». So you start looking through the files. There are lots of cartoons and children films there, among a bit of everything. When Taron comes back with 2 steaming mugs, you’re going through the Pixar file trying to decide on what to watch. He sets the mugs on the table and wrestle you playfully for a bit of covers. « Stop it Taron ! I’m the one who had to fight the rain to come over here so gimme the blanket! » you demand but he bargains « The best way to do this is to share it so we both get the warmth. Also we can cuddle while watching whatever you’ve chosen. ». You’re convinced and let him under the comforter with a « Deal ! ».

 

« I chose ‘Monsters, Inc.’, is it ok for you ? » you announce when you’re both settled and sipping on your tea. « Yeah, I love this one. You know, when it came out, I was 12 or 13, I went through a phase of drawing all sorts of wacky, crazy monsters. I even wanted to do that for a living for a while » he tells you, smiling « But then I got into acting and here I am today ! Things are going well for me at RADA and I really hope that some day I’ll be able to live from my passion. » he finishes. « I’m sure you will. » you reply before pecking him on the lips « Also, on a non-related note, you look totally cute with those glasses » you add winking at him. He smiles smugly at that but you can see him blushing a bit too.

 

As soon as you’re both done with your tea, you start the movie and settle side by side under the duvet, your head on Taron’s shoulder. You have a great time, enjoying the movie and laughing at Taron who seems to know most of the dialogues by heart « My sisters watch this all the time and I’ve watched it myself I don’t know how many times so… » You just think it’s sweet that he’s as much into animated movies as you are and cuddle him even more, your arms circling his body.

 

At the end of the movie, he offers to make lunch for you both « I can make pasta or…yeah, pasta is all I can make so is that good for you ? » he cuts off, a bit embarrassed. You laugh it off saying you’re ok with that and follow him to the kitchen to help him. As he puts the water to boil, he points to a cupboard to ask you to set the table. « Can you do that while I light the fire in the fireplace? It’s getting kinda chilly here. » You do as he asked and check the pasta at the same time and as he comes back, the dish is nearly ready. You seat at the kitchen table and talk while eating, trying to find a movie that you both want to watch for the afternoon. In the end, you agree on Mamma Mia cause it fits all the criteria you wanted: a musical for you (« Seriously Taron, I love when people just suddenly burst into songs in a movie ! I makes things 300% better ! ») and Colin Firth for Taron (« I’m not joking Y/N, he’s my dream man ! If I could chose one actor to play with in a movie that would be him ! Also, it has Meryl Streep ! »)

 

You settle back on the couch, lying on your side and gesturing for Taron to lie in front of you « I thought you wanted to be the little spoon ? Come on ! » you tell him as he hesitates on how to do this. The couch isn’t very large but you manage just fine and then launch the movie. You’re so comfortable and warm with him in your arms, one hand on his stomach and kissing his t shirt-clad shoulder from time to time. You love this movie and it seems like you’re not the only one as Taron is whispering all the song lyrics as they go. By the end of it, you’re both up and singing the lyrics of 'Waterloo’ to each others while silly dancing. When the credits end, you turn the DVR off and fall back on the couch tangled together, exhausted and laughing.

 

Outside, the weather is still as bad as it was in the morning and you decidedly don’t wanna go back to your hotel. It feels so much better to be here with Taron and enjoy a lazy afternoon together. He’s fallen half on top of you and starts kissing you again, going for your neck first. « Mmmmhh you know that it’s my weak spot, Taron, you dirty cheater ! » you sigh with no real fire behind the words. Your hands are stroking his back and you turn your head to give him better access « Just don’t give me another hickey there, ok ? » you state and he raises his face to meet your eyes before asking with a cheeky grin « Can I give you one elsewhere as I promised you I would yesterday night ? ». You feel your skin grow hot at that thought and nod your approval while biting your bottom lip.

 

Taron cups your face and kisses you fiercely before lifting your sweater and lowering your legging and underwear, just enough so that your tan line is showing. He then kneels on the ground in front of the couch and starts sucking his mark just there, on the hipbone, taking his time and keeping you from moving with a hand on your belly and the other on your thigh. Your breath fastens and you bury one of your hand in his already messy hair to pull at it softly as he keeps on licking and sucking at your already abused skin. When he considers that he’s done, he kisses it one last time and looks back at you proudly while rubbing it lightly with his thumb « You’ll have one more way to remember me when you’ll leave now ». You drag him back on the couch and above you by the collar of his shirt before whispering « This won’t last until Saturday though, you’ll have to do it again later if you want it to. ». He responds with a « Yes, ma'am ! » before sinking down on you to grind his hips with yours and kiss you once again.

 

You keep making out on the couch for a while, the tension increasing between you when you suddenly hear a noise coming from outside. The sound of a car door slamming. You freeze and Taron’s head shoots up as he gasps « Shit ! It’s my mum coming back, quick ! ». You both try to rearrange yourself in a more presentable manner, straightening your clothes and stroking your hair. Taron turns the TV on and looks at you with an alarmed look, then at his lap where the outline of his boner is clearly visible in his sweatpants and back at you. You just throw the comforter over both your laps, chuckling, and kiss his cheek while saying « Concentrate and will it down, buddy ! » just as the front door opens.

 

« Taron ? Are you home, honey ? » you hear a female voice say and then a little human cannonball runs to Taron and launches herself at him screaming « Tazzaaaaaa !!! ». Taron’s mother speaks again before you can see her « Seren, stop bothering your brother and…oh hi, I didn’t know that Taron had someone over. » she adds when she finally gets in the living room with Eira in her arms and sees you siting there. You get up to shake her hand as Taron seats his sister near him on the couch and introduces you « That’s Y/N, mum. We met this weekend at the pub, she’s on holidays here with some friends. » « Nice to meet you, Madam. » you state and she answers with a « Likewise ».

 

« Taron, I have to head out again to take care of some things with Eira, can you watch Seren while I’m gone ? » she asks « Of course, mum. ». And after a few more minutes, she’s gone again with the baby. « So Seren, what do you wanna do now ? » offers Taron to his little sister. « I wanna play princesses ! » she says jumping up and down and pulling Taron by the hand. He smiles and looks at you interrogatively « Do you wanna be my princess, Y/N ? ». You just laugh at him and take the hand that Seren holds out to you « Let’s go be princesses then ! »

 

10 minutes after that, all three of you are sat on the floor in Seren’s bedroom around a little table, pretending to drink some tea and eat biscuits while wearing plastic crowns. « I have to say that your tiara really brings out the color of your eyes, Taron. » you tell him jokingly. « I know, right ? » he replies with a smile and a wink « Seren chose it for me and she always gives the best fashion advice. Don’t you, baby girl ? » he adds, hugging his sister tight while she laughs at him, hugging him back. « More tea my dear ? » he offers you, all serious again.

 

After the fake tea party, Seren gives you both shiny wands and explains that « We’re princesses but also fairies, you know ? Fairy princesses. So now we’re gonna fly and grant wishes to our subjects. » The subjects being her dolls and plushies scattered all around the room. She leads the way,scampering along in the room and touching this or that doll with her wand with a « magic sound » and encourages you both to do the same. « I feel so ridiculous doing this » you whisper to Taron so that his sister doesn’t hear you « I’m not good with children. ». Taron then taps your forehead with his fairy wand and grins widely before saying « Now you are ! Wish granted ! ». You roll your eyes and swat his arm for this. He’s such a cute nerd, and you have yo admit to yourself that you like it.

 

You keep playing with Seren until Taron’s mother comes back and begins to prepare dinner for the whole family. « Are you staying with us for dinner, Y/N ? » she asks and you look at Taron for an answer. He just shrugs, letting you know that he doesn’t mind if you do, so you decide to accept and text your friends to let them know not to wait for you tonight either but confirm that you’re still on for tomorrow’s program.

 

« Thinking about it, we’re going to Devil’s bridge falls tomorrow, Taron. Do you wanna come with? » you ask him, after sending your message. He ponders for a minute before agreeing « Yeah, I have no other engagements for tomorrow so I can go. Also, there’s a place I wanna bring you to after that. I’ll keep it a surprise but I’m sure you’ll like it ! » You’re really curious about what this mystery place could be and agree to go straight away just before Taron’s mum calls you all for dinner.

 

At the table, Seren insists that you sit next to her and Taron slips a « Not good with children, my arse ! » to you in passing. The atmosphere is very friendly during dinner and you all speak about anything and everything. Taron’s mum (« Call me Fiona, dear. ») wants to know more about your country and you happily comply and talk about it at length. In turn, she tells you stories about Taron’s youth and his first theater role «Did he tell you that he had to dress in drag for his first role ? His red dress was to die for ! » she explains, mischievous as Taron groans « Seriously mum ? SERIOUSLY ?!? » while shaking his head.

 

After dinner, you look outside and see that the rain has finally stopped even if it’s still windy. « Big day tomorrow, I should go back to the hotel now and call it a night. » you tell Taron « It really was an amazing day and I’ll miss you tonight. » you add, hugging him. That’s when you hear a small voice from the end of the hallway, saying « Are you leaving already ? Can I have a hug too ? ». It’s Seren in her little pink pajamas, who tiptoed into the room without you noticing. « Of course Princess Seren, come on ! » you agree, crouching and opening your arms for her to run into. The both of you hug for a bit before Fiona appears in the corridor too, to sweep Seren off her feet and into her arms « Time for bed, Princess ! Goodbye Y/N ! » and she leaves to the little girl’s room as Seren waves at you until she’s out of sight.

 

« So, where were we ? Oh yeah, you were saying that you were gonna miss me tonight? » says Taron with his usual cheeky grin « What if I stayed with you then ? If we’re going to spend the day together tomorrow, I might as well spend the night with you, you know ? It’s the…logic thing to do. » he adds interrogatively. You hug him again and peck his lips before replying « Of course I would love that ! ». Then, he’s off to pack a few things and warn his mother that he’s leaving, before he comes back to you « Ready to go ! »

 

The night air is chilly and windy but you can see the stars shining bright above you two and the walk to the hotel with Taron’s arm around your waist is over in a whim. Once back in your room, you collapse on the bed head first without even undressing, under Taron’s amused gaze. « Fuck, I’m SO tired and we didn’t even do anything today ! » you whine. You feel the mattress shake violently as Taron throws himself onto the bed next to you. « What about a massage then ? Would you like that ? » he offers. You lift your face from the mattress and turn it to him with a huge grin « I would LOVE that you mean ! I have some body cream in the bathroom, would you go and get it please? »

 

While he’s gone, you strip to your underwear and lie on the bed again, on your stomach, face down between your arms. You feel more than see him straddling your thighs before he unclasps your bra and you shudder a little at how cold his hands are « Sorry, gonna try and warm them up before I do this. » he says apologetically. As you hear him squirt some cream in his hands and rub them together to warm it up, you get rid of your bra altogether and assume your previous position on the bed.

 

He starts by spreading some cream all over your back, massaging a little to help his hands move in a smoother way. Then he’s kneading your shoulders, helping the accumulated tension there to go away and it feels so good that you have to moan and share your pleasure « Mmmhh keep on with that, it feels like heaven ! ». After that, his hands travel down your back, tracing every vertebra one by one with both thumbs. It’s so soothing that you feel like your body is turning into jelly under his touch, your breath evens and you finally fall completely asleep.

 

You wake up with a start as you feel cold air on your naked skin. You’re still on the bed covers and you realized that Taron was trying to put you under them without waking you up, which makes you feel a bit guilty « I’m so sorry that I literally fell asleep under you. » you apologize in a yawn « I’m just so tired and your hands are like, magic. » He chuckles at that and helps you get under the covers before stripping to his boxer shorts and joining you. « No problem. Just cuddling you to sleep is a great way to spend my night anyway. » he whispers from behind you. You clasps the hand he has on your tummy and thank him softly, already feeling yourself falling back to sleep as he spoons you and places a small kiss on your shoulder. And before you drift off, you can hear him murmur quietly

« Sweet dreams,  _cariad_. ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Cariad” means love/sweetheart/darling in Welsh from what I’ve found online (hope it’s accurate)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is all cute and sweet until it’s not, so be warned for some steamy sex scene.

The morning sun shining through the curtains and on your face wakes you up before your alarm and you shut it off in favor of waking Taron up yourself. You take your time to surface from sleep, stretching out slowly. Taron is still asleep next to you, on his back and he looks so peaceful. His eyes are moving quickly behind his lids, and you imagine that he’s dreaming of some epic adventure. You detail his handsome face, your index finger brushing faintly against the beauty marks on his cheek, linking the dots to the bigger one on his throat. He starts to stir a bit in his sleep but you continue what you’re doing, your finger circling lower around one of his nipples as you kiss his chest lightly here and there.

 

After a while, you feel him shiver under your touch and when you look at his face, his eyes are fluttering open. « Good morning sleepy head! » you murmur, kissing his chest once more. « Hello beautiful! » he says, smiling as he rolls on his side, taking you in his arms to kiss you lazily. You share a few slow kisses before you both stop and just look at each other. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear before asking « What time is it? Do we have a bit of time left before breakfast? ». You check your phone before replying « 8:30am, we only have half an hour to get ready so no morning sexy time if that’s what you were implying, mister! » He sticks his tongue out at you playfully and you just ignore him and rush to the bathroom, locking the door behind you « No sharing this morning or it will just take us more time to get ready. » You state through the door.

 

At 9am sharp, you’re both ready to go and have breakfast with Helen and Caroline downstairs. You greet each others and discuss the plans for today while eating. You’re supposed to be at the station around 10am to take a steam train riding through the Welsh countryside to Devil’s bridge. There’s a short walk from the station to the Devil’s bridge falls and then a bit of hiking once you’ll be there. Your friends decide that while you’ll be on your secret date with Taron in the afternoon, they will go back to the city and enjoy the beach for the afternoon.

 

The walk to the Vale of Rheidol railway station is only 10 minutes long, that you spend hand in hand with Taron, walking along with the girls and joking. You arrive in time to buy your tickets and even have a bit of time left before boarding the train for Taron to smoke a cigarette cause as he tells you jokingly « I’ve smoked way less since I met you! That’s unacceptable! » You roll your eyes at him and just join the girls in taking pictures and selfies with the train, waiting for him to finish. He then meets you in your compartment as the station master blows his whistle to indicate your impending departure, and sits besides you.

 

The «Prince of Wales», the steam engine pulling your train, rides through the Welsh countryside and you’re in awe of all the places you can see during the trip. It seems like you went back in time, speeding on the rails, with the sound of the steam going out of the chimney. Every now and then , the train stops in little stations in the middle of nowhere and you just keep taking pictures of everything. From time to time, Taron points to a mountain or a river further in the valley to tell you all about it. His arm is around you once more, hand on your shoulder and you’ve never felt so at ease in your life than with that simple gesture.

 

After an hour, you arrive at Devil’s Bridge station and you’re a bit bummed that the ride wasn’t longer. Taron boops your nose to keep you from pouting and kisses you gently. His mouth tastes of coffee and cigarette and you kinda like that mix on him. You then set off for the falls and in 10 minutes you’re at the entrance of the « punch bowl walk ». It’s the easiest of the two so you’ve decided to go for this one first. The walk is a bit hard but quite pleasant and it takes just a few minutes to descend down to the river upstream of the waterfalls. There, you can see how the force of the river Mynach has carved beautiful, large pot holes into the rock. From this view point the Three Bridges built one on top of the other tower overhead and are an awesome sight. That’s when Taron tells you about the legend of the first bridge.

 

« That’s something my mum told me about when I was a young lad. An old woman had lost her cow because it had wandered on the other side of a river that she couldn’t cross. So the devil appeared and told her that he would build her a bridge if he could get in exchange the first living thing crossing it. So he did but the old woman was cleverer than he was and she threw a loaf of bread across the bridge so that her dog went first. The devil was so mad after that, that he left without even taking the dog and the old woman got her cow back and got to keep her dog. » What you get from this is that the devil is the one who supposedly build that first bridge, like, yeah of course he did.

 

You all laugh a bit at that crazy story and get on with the rest of the walk. It’s noon by the time you start on the second one, the « Nature trail » one. You know that it is longer and harder so you came prepared with sensible shoes and everything but it’s still a challenge! Half-way through the trail, there’s a cute gazebo where you rest for a bit, enjoying the view on the river Rheidol. You did well to rest cause the next part has stairs that are quasi vertical to descend and it’s quite tricky. Taron helps you, linking his arm with yours before the beginning and saying « Trust me, I won’t let you go. Let’s do this together. » His gaze is so serious that you immediately believe him and lose all fear.

 

The rest of the path is a bit less difficult and after the cute little circular bridge, you can finally have a good point of view on the waterfalls. You ask a tourist to take a group picture of you all in front of the waterfalls and continue on your way to the end of the trail where you take turns looking through the free telescope to enjoy the view one last time. After having spend the last hour hiking and sweating, you’re all tired and hungry and you decide to head for the local pub for a bite before parting ways.

 

Y Caban is just across from the train station so that the girls don’t miss the ride back to Aberystwyth at 2:15pm. Taron and yourself will be taking the bus to his mystery date location. You all get things from the all day breakfast menu cause as your idol Leslie Knope says, « Why would anybody ever eat anything besides breakfast food? ».

 

After lunch, you have a bit of time before the bus leaves so you visit the chocolate shop on location and after seeing you salivating in front of them, Taron buys you the chocolate flowers box. « Thank you so much, that was really cute of you to give me that, Taron. » you say kissing his cheek wholeheartedly « I LOVE chocolate! Do you want one? » you add, opening the box already.

 

He shakes his head and holds his hand up for you to take and follow him to the exit « It’s nearly time for our bus, you’ll have time to eat them once we’re seated, come on. » It’s a short bus ride to a city names Aberffrwd and then a 20 minutes walk to your secret date place. You have lots of fun along the way as Taron tries to teach you how to say the city name in Welsh « No that’s more like ‘Aberfrood’ not ‘Aberfruit' » he laughs « But you’re making progress, Y/N! » You try to guess where it is you are going but he won’t give you any clue and after one last turn on the road after the Reservoir, he even tries to cover your eyes with his hands « No but seriously Taron, I’m gonna fall if you do that! Stop it! ». You fight him off a bit but in the end you let him lead you to the entrance and as he takes his hand away, you open your eyes to find yourself in front of a building with a sign reading 'Tÿ Glöyn Byw Butterfly house’.

 

« Is it a museum? » you ask and Taron just answers with a shrug and a mysterious smile « You’ll see. » He refuses to let you pay for your ticket and leads the way to the entrance. What you discover when you go inside is in fact a big greenhouse and the butterflies are not in cases, they’re alive and flying everywhere around you! At first, you stop dead on your tracks, amazed by what you see but as soon as you fully realize what kind of place this is, you can’t help but jump up and down while swatting Taron’s arm « Oh my God, that’s a butterfly farm! You crazy romantic mofo! I hate you! Not! But still! » you fire at him before finally embracing him. He chuckles at your reaction « Glad you like it Y/N. Now come on, let’s see the butterflies from closer. »

 

You have a magical time in the tropical display, with butterflies of all forms and colors flying all around you both and sometimes choosing to perch themselves on your finger or head. Some are really common but the others are so shiny and bright! The glasswings ones are Taron’s favorite as you prefer the scarlet and black swallowtail you saw earlier on a leaf down the path. You take lots of pictures of the butterflies and of Taron and yourself with them. It’s really an out-of-this-world experience and you thank Taron profusely for it as soon as you’re out of the building.

 

On the way back to Aberystwyth, you fall asleep in Taron’s embrace during the bus ride and he wakes you up as you arrive at the bus station. This short nap has you fully rested for the evening and you’re ready to have dinner but when you arrive at the hotel, the girls are downstairs and Helen’s foot is in bandages. « Oh my God, what happened to you? » you ask, rushing to her. She’s a bit pale but apart from that, she seems ok and replies « You know how clumsy I am, I fell off the train when I tried to get off it at the station and twisted my ankle. It’s nothing bad, don’t look so alarmed, but we’re lucky that we did all the hiking before this happened! » she states. As Helen cannot move so easily, you all decide on a quick bite at the hotel’s pub before she goes back to her room.

 

« Do you wanna have a walk on the beach before going back upstairs? » ask Taron after you’ve said your goodbyes to Helen and Caroline. « Yeah, why not. It’s still a bit early. Let’s go! » Once there, you take a left and walk as far as possible before you settle on the sand, sitting on Taron’s jacket. The air is a bit chilly but you lay down close to each other, your limbs entwined and just take in the scenery. The sun is setting quickly and the stars are starting to appear. People are going up and down the street, minding their own business and oblivious to you two, like you’re in your own little world. You don’t even talk for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence, Taron’s hand caressing your hair . As the wind starts to blow, you get closer to him to try and warm yourself up. But even his large hands rubbing your arms and back are not enough to prevent the goose-bump on your skin and you decide to go back to your room.

 

« I feel so at ease with you Y/N » confesses Taron while you walk back to the hotel « I don’t know why that is but I feel like we could talk about everything and nothing so easily. What I’m trying to say is, that I’m really glad I’ve met you, you know? » he adds as he squeezes your hand in his. You stop walking and kiss him slowly before replying « Me too, Taron. I totally feel the same. » Once back in the room, you both strip to your underwear and get under the covers. « You’re freezing Taron! » you exclaim as you wrap yourself around him « You shouldn’t have lend me your jacket again. Poor baby, let me warm you up. » You start rubbing his arms and chest mimicking the way he did it for you on the beach and after a while, you can feel another part of his anatomy warming up as his cock starts poking your thigh. « Well, at least there’s one part of you which is warm enough now. » You state mischievously as you let one hand slide down his torso and cup his erection through his boxer.

 

You stare into each other’s eyes for a second before Taron lifts his head and kisses you hungrily while you continue to jerk him off. He unhooks your bra with one hand, without even looking and you shoot him an impressed gaze in-between kisses. In turn you help him wriggle out of his underwear and take him back in hand, biting his bottom lip as you do. He hisses a little and you can taste a bit of blood in the kiss before you stop, panting and watching him intently. « Ok, so wanna play it like that… » he trails off with a smug grin. He then tackles you to get the upper hand and be above you as he takes both of your hands in his to keep them above your head. « Don’t move, ok? And just, tell me if it’s too much. »

 

You twitch and yelp in surprise as he bites one of your nipples quite hard but soothes it with little licks just after. As he looks for your approval, you just nod for him to go on. So he does, biting you in different places while you arch your back and try to keep your hands above your head. At the same time, he thumbs at your hips hickey and finally takes your panties off. As he eats you out, one of his hand is toying with your boob and you can’t help but twist one of yours in his hair to keep him there. So obviously, that’s when he stops and says « Get on your hands and knees. »

 

At this point, you’re so turned on by what’s going on that you don’t even question why and just do it. In this position, you can’t use you hands anymore for anything else but hold yourself up and as your turn your head to watch Taron, he catches a handful of your hair and pulls on it slightly to kiss you sloppily. « Is it still ok? » he murmurs as you both catch your breath after the kiss « Yes, go on please. » You crave more and can’t really wait to see what he has in store for you next.

 

His thumb plays with your wet clit as he keeps alternating between kisses, bites and licks on your back, getting lower and lower till he bites fully on one of your ass cheek. You moan as he appeases the hurt with his tongue again, before letting it slide along your butt and licking your pussy again. He seems to love doing it and you can’t complain cause he’s really good at it too but you lust after something more and waste no time in telling him just how it is « Ngh Taron, I want your cock inside me! ». You breath heavily as he stops once again and goes to his bag for a condom. He’s back in a breeze and you hear him open the foil package and place the condom on himself.

 

You wait for it but he decides to wind you up a little more and just slides the tip of his dick at your entrance, teasing your clit with it, then slipping it between your buttocks and sliding there for a bit. He chooses the moment when you give him an annoyed glance over your shoulder, to finally penetrate you in one go with a cheeky smile as you groan a « Yes » in relief. He directly sets a fast pace. The teasing has gone on for too long and he must be as far gone as you are by now. His hips collide with your ass cheeks quickly as he holds on to your waist, letting one hand go to spank you lightly from time to time.

 

Your arms are getting tired of holding yourself up and you start to collapse more and more with each trust so Taron slows down for a bit. Just long enough for him to pass one of his arms across your chest and pull your back up to his torso. His head on your shoulder allows you to kiss him as he plays with your tits. His other hand returns to your clitoris as he snaps his hips more and more rapidly again. The rhythm is getting messy but with both sensations combined, you come quickly, shouting his name.

 

He waits a bit after you’re done, to slip out of you and help you lay down on the bed. You can see that he hasn’t come yet as he starts to devour your lips so you tear the condom off and starts to jerk him off fast. He’s gasping for breath as he whispers in your ear « Can I…fuck, can I come on you? » You moan so hard at this that it could be an answer of its own but you still hurriedly add a string of yeses and let him straddle you as he finishes himself off promptly. You feel his cum hitting your stomach and boobs in hot spurts and you can’t help but touch it and rub it a little on your skin. It’s a strange sensation but such a turn on at the same time.

 

As Taron falls on the bed next to you, exhausted and breathless, you dip 2 fingers in the small puddle of come on your stomach and put them in your mouth out of curiosity. You hear him groan next to you and turn your head to catch his eyes just before he hides his face in his arm and says « You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that Y/N? » You chuckle at that before replying « I was just curious about how it tasted. I’m pretty sure you already tried too.» and just to tease him a little more, you add as he uncovers his eyes « Also, how else would I know if I’m ok with you coming in my mouth next time? »

 

You’re pretty sure that you can see his brain melting through his eyes as you tell him that but he adds nothing. He just licks his lips slowly and kisses you before leaving the bed to come back with a washcloth to clean you up. There’s nothing more to be said after such mind blowing sex so you both stay silent as you cuddle together naked under the duvet and settle to sleep happy and satiated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note on this chapter: trigger warning for panic attack.

Fingers on your hip pressing on the hickey there, lips on your shoulder blade and a whispered « _Cariad_ », that’s what wakes you up on Thursday morning. Taron is spooning you and one of his hand is playing with your hair. « Hi there » you murmur sleepily back to him « What does ‘cariad’ mean? I heard you say it the other day too but then I fell asleep and forgot to ask you. » His hand stops mid-movement and only the silence answers you for a bit « Oh…you heard that. » He sounds a bit flustered that you heard him and you wonder why before he finally replies « It’s a Welsh endearment term. It means something like 'darling’ or 'sweetheart’. »

 

You turn in his embrace to face him and kiss him on the nose « Well, that’s cute as hell and I love it ! » He smiles and blushes a little as you go on « And I love your moles too, and the way your hair always looks like you just got out of bed. » you add, ruffling it a little. As he catches your hand to stop you, he starts kissing your fingers lightly. « I love how dorky you look with your glasses on and the fact that we can talk about everything. I also love the mind-blowing sex we’re having, and… » You stop bluntly before you can say what’s on your mind and you start to panic. You love  _him_ , that’s it. You’ve fallen hard and it happened so quickly that you don’t even know how it did. But you both agreed from the beginning that this was not what this relationship was and now you don’t know what to do about it.

 

Your breath quickens and you start to hyperventilate, eyes wide, your body shakes and you try to leave the bed. All that you know is that you can’t be near Taron at the moment, you need to calm down from this panic attack you’re having. Taron is so surprised by your sudden comportment change that he doesn’t know how to react and he looks lost, trying to guide you back to lie down « What’s going on, Y/N ? You’re scaring me, come on, calm down ! » But you can’t, it doesn’t work like that, the sweeter he is, the more anxious you get and you can’t control it. With a jerk, you release your arm from his grip and run to the bathroom to lock yourself in. You’re crying and still shaking. The shortness of breath is getting worst and you really have to concentrate to get the air into your lungs. You’re feeling dizzy and like you’re gonna faint when you hear Taron’s worried voice through the door « Come on, talk to me Y/N ! What’s happening ? ».

 

« Just go, please Taron go ! » you shout between two difficult gulps of air. Your chest is in pain and the trembling is getting worst now that you’re curled up naked on the bathroom floor. You keep pleading him to leave in-between sobs and after what seems like an eternity, you finally ear his defeated voice telling you « Ok, as you wish, but I really feel that we should talk. Whenever you’re ready. And I’m not leaving you alone like that, I’m telling the girls before I go. » A fresh wave of incoherent panic hits you again with that « Don't ! Tell them…not well…please… » You can’t even hear his quiet reply as the sound of your heavy breathing and heart beat is the only noise to resound in your ears but a few minutes after that, you can still make out the sound of the door closing.

 

Now you’re alone at last, alone with your pain and anxiety. You feel empty and like you might die. Your chest aches and you don’t know if that’s from the physical or mental pain anymore. All you know is that there’s a black hole where your heart was a few minutes ago and that you were the one to dig it in the first place. You manage to take one of the bathrobes hanging at the door to wrap yourself in it before lying back down.

 

So many thoughts are rushing through your mind, the main one being how you were so stupid as to think that this relationship could go anywhere. Of course it was just a summer fling and of course it was gonna end as you got back home but for some reason, you thought that you could handle this and not get emotionally attached. Big mistake. Now you’re lying here, broken, when Taron must be going on with his everyday life, not worrying about you the slightest bit. The little nagging voice in your head tells you that he must do that with every tourist he sees, every week a new girl to have a good time with before she goes back home and he’s free to do it again.

 

Your symptoms are not getting any better and you feel tears fall from your eyes, the taste of salt strong on your open lips as you try to calm your breathing. Your heart is still beating faster than ever and you know that only time will make it better. But for now, it’s as if a black curtain had suddenly fell on your life. How can someone you’ve known for such a short time make such a difference in your life ? You felt so safe in Taron’s presence, cared for…loved. And for a split-second, you’re ready to believe that maybe he could feel the same. If only you didn’t panic, you could have talked to him and see what he felt but you just can’t. You can’t face the possibility that he doesn’t care and you’re back in your downward spiral.

*

You don’t know how much time has passed before your eyes dry out and you start to breath normally again but it seems like days. You're completely exhausted and covered in cold sweat so you decide to take a quick shower before going back to bed. Just as you get out of the bathroom, the room door opens and your friends get in. « Hello Y/N ! Wow, you look wrecked indeed. » says Helen as she walks in and you stop on your tracks not knowing what to do « Taron left us your key-card when he left. Told us you weren’t feeling well and that you wanted to rest but it’s been more than 2 hours and we were getting bored without you so we came to hang out. What’s up ? » she continues.

 

Your lips tremble and you feel your eyes fill with tears again as your murmur « I fucked up. I fucked up real bad, girls. » In a matter of seconds, they’re at your sides, helping you to sit on the bed and comforting you while you take time to regroup yourself and tell them what happened this morning with Taron. You’re still pretty shaken at the end of your story and seeking for advice on what to do next. They stay silent for a while, looking at each other before Caroline speaks « I really think that you should talk to him about how you feel, Y/N. You imagine the worst but what if you don’t tell him and he felt the same ? » And Helen to add « Yeah, I told you that first night how he was eyeing you intently and it never stopped. Maybe you didn’t pay attention but he’s always gazing at you like you’re the eighth Wonder of the World. »

 

You ponder what they said for a bit, plagued by doubt. What if they were right though and you lost the opportunity of an amazing relationship just because you were too scared to talk about your feelings ? But you really can’t think straight at the moment, you’re still so tired and a monumental headache is pounding behind your eyes. « I…I don’t know. I’m really exhausted. Thanks for taking care of me but I just wanna sleep now. I need time. » Your friends are scrutinizing you, clearly concerned so you feel the need to add « I’m just gonna sleep, I promise that I feel better already. Thanks for listening and for the advice. » They smile sweetly and tuck you into bed before leaving with one of the key-cards and the promise to come back around dinner time to bring you something to eat as you insisted that you weren’t hungry at the moment.

 

You curl up under the covers and can’t help but take the pillow Taron slept on into your arms, burying your face in it to take in his already familiar smell. You sigh and a single tear rolls down your cheek as you’re wondering where your next conversation with him will lead you. After a while, you finally fall into a disturbed sleep, still unsure about what to do next.

*

There’s a hand in your hair, stroking it then putting a lose lock behind your ear before resuming its movement. This dream feels nice and you don’t wanna wake up and go back to the situation you have to face in real life. « Just a bit more… » you utter under your breath and you hear a faint « For as long as you’ll want me to. » Your eyes burst open and you start back so intensely that you nearly fall off the bed. Taron is here, for real, sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands held up as if to show that he means you no harm. « Sorry Y/N, I… I didn’t mean to wake you up, I was just worried after… Are you ok ? » Your heart still beats a mile per minute from the surprise and you don’t know how he got there, forcing you to face him. Except if…the girls had your other key-card, so they must have given it to him.

 

You finally focus on Taron to see that he looks genuinely upset, his clear eyes tormented and worrying his lower lip between his teeth. And now you’re feeling guilty cause you’re the one who put him in this state and you just want to take him into your arms so you do. You throw yourself at him and hug him tight.You feel his arms slowly come down and squeeze you back. « You scared me so much Y/N. » he mumbles into your hair « It was all so sudden and I thought you didn’t want to see me again. Are you ready to tell me what this was about ? » You grip him tighter and shake your head a little « Can I just…hold you for a bit more, please ? » He doesn’t answer but stays put as he strokes your back. If it’s the last time you see him, touch him, at least you wanna make it last a bit longer.

 

When you finally feel like you’re ready, you release your grasp on him and distance yourself a little on the bed. « So… » you say, looking at your hands resting on your thighs « I had a panic attack this morning. It doesn’t happen to me much anymore but it used to when I was a teenager. A little something can trigger it and then I’m off to hyperventilate and cry for hours without being able to calm down. It’s quite awful. » You stop and Taron reaches for your hands, taking them in his « So what triggered this one ? » he asks softly « Cause we were doing nothing in particular. Did I…was it me somehow… » You quickly shake your head and carry on,still not looking him in the eyes « No, no it was entirely me. I just thought… » you take a deep breath before continuing « I’m falling for you Taron. Hard. And the thought of losing you in less than 2 days overwhelmed me. We promised to each other in the beginning than it would just be a casual thing and now here I am. So yeah…that’s what it was about. »

 

« Oh… » 

That’s all he says. 

And you close your eyes, tears silently welling up in them again as you brace yourself for the worst…


	9. Chapter 9

« Oh… » 

That’s all he says. 

And you close your eyes, tears silently welling up in them again as you brace yourself for the worst.

 

« I didn’t…I tried not to think about it honestly but now that you’re bringing it up I don’t know what to say… » You thought that you were ready for rejection but it still hits you hard. You bitterly think that you were right this morning, telling yourself that he didn’t care. You free your hands from his and finally look back at him, your gaze may be blurred with tears but it’s icy now, like your tone when you finally speak. « I see. No need to explain. You don’t owe me anything. Just, leave please. »

 

You go to open the door but Taron doesn’t move, he’s looking at you in disbelief, mouth open. « Do you seriously think that I’m gonna go and leave you ? Give me a little credit please Y/N ! You just told me something big and I need a little time to articulate how  _I_  feel, if that’s not too much to ask ! » You slam the door back shut and fold your arms « Whenever you’re ready then. » you reply, standing there. He seems frustrated. Like he has so much to say but doesn’t know how to do it. « First of all, I really care about you Y/N, don’t doubt that, ok ? I’m not the kind of guys to run around and seduce every girl I meet just for a laugh. Also, I did mean what I told you yesterday, about feeling at ease with you. We shared so much in so little time that I feel like I’ve known you for a longer time than I actually do. » You hold back a small smile at that as it also describes what you feel about him but quickly school your face back to stony again before he continues.

 

« I really want what we have to keep on growing. I already miss you when we’re not together and it hurts to think about you with someone else. But…I feel like you deserve better. No please let me finish. » he says as you open your mouth to retort. « I mean,  _we_  deserve better in fact. What kind of a relationship would it be with us both in different countries ? Internet and phones can only get us that far. I want to be able to really  _be with you_ , you know ? And I don’t feel like it’s possible in this situation. Now I’m done if you wanna speak. » You don’t even know where to begin after what he said. He’s staring at you intently, his eyes shiny with un-shed tears. On one hand, you’re so relieved that he does care about you that the rest of what he explained doesn’t really matter but on the other hand, he has a point. Point that you’re ready to discuss.

 

« Admittedly, I’ve never tried a long distance relationship before so I can’t say that I’ll be able to make it work.» you state, slowly sitting back on the bed near Taron. «  But if we both care about each other; and you do care about me from what I got. » You gaze into his eyes this time, trying to convey what you feel and he nods, a tense smile stretching his lips. « Why shouldn’t we at least  _try_  then ? I’m not asking you to promise me anything but that you’re willing to give it your best. I’ve always said that I’d rather have remorse that regret and this is one of those times. I’d rather we fail knowing that we at least tried. What do you say ?»

 

Your eyes search his to try and predict what he’s gonna reply to your arguments but he doesn’t ponder for long « But what if it doesn’t work out ? I guess I’m just afraid of being hurt more later than I would if we ended it now. » His answer frustrates you « Don’t you think that I’ve thought about that too ? Of course I’m afraid. You just have to remember what happened this morning to know it ! But on the other hand, what if we were like, destined to be with each other and we let that go just because we were afraid ? It’s all about taking chances and I wanna put my faith in you, Taron. I believe in us working out…But, I don’t wanna, like, force you into it you know ? I’ll respect your decision, whatever it is. » you end, wincing.

 

You hope that he will rally to your opinion but you don’t want him to feel trapped into it. He looks really torn thinking about it. « If you…need more time to make a decision, I can totally understand. » It’s taking so much out of you to say it. He sighs and finally starts talking again « When I get into a relationship, I’m 100% into it from the beginning. I’m someone passionate, I can’t help it, and too many times it broke my heart to see that the woman I was in love with didn’t feel the same or wasn’t as into me as I was into her. I’ve done some pretty crazy things for love.» You don’t really see where he’s going with that but it sounds promising so you don’t say anything and give him time to continue when he feels like it.

 

« So I guess that seeing you being the passionate one for once, I mean the more passionate one in the relationship scared me a little but maybe it’s not  _that_  crazy to give it a try… » He’s barely finish speaking that you launch yourself into his arms, kissing every inch of his face that you can reach, half-laughing, half-crying with relief. « And Paris is not that far from London where your school is. 2 hours in the Eurostar and I can be there. » you add in between kisses.  His eyes light up and he answers « I’ve always wanted to go to Disneyland Paris. Can we do that sometimes ? » You laugh at how big of a dork he is and nod in agreement before resting your forehead against his « You will love it, believe me !»

 

Leaving on Saturday will still be hard but at least you know that you have something to look forward to and you feel like it could be the start of something great. You tell Taron so, foreheads still touching, like you’re in a little cocoon of safety, your arms around his neck and his on your back. You can feel more than see him smiling softly before he kisses you slowly, his tongue tracing your lips before nibbling on the lower one a little. After the roller coaster of emotion you had to endure today, feeling safe in his embrace is the best that could happen to you right now.

 

He lays you down, still kissing you on the lips then the jaw, the neck and the collarbone, taking his sweet time with you. It feels so very intimate, not just pure sex but Taron expressing his love and care for you with every touch and kiss. He opens your bathrobe to discover your still naked body as you didn’t dress back up after your shower earlier and you feel shy all of a sudden. His gaze roams over your exposed skin and as he is still fully clothed, you feel your blush spreading from the root of your hair to your toes. Turning your head to avoid eye contact, you pull at his t shirt to get it off him but he’s having none of that. He takes your face in his hands softly, making you look at him directly « You’re cute when you’re shy. » he murmurs before finally taking off his t shirt and kissing you again.

 

He’s half on top of you and keeps grinding his clothed erection on your thigh, his hands drifting on your body, alternating between barely-there touches, soft scratches and firm gripping. His mouth travels south on your skin to reach your pussy slowly but surely. He puts one of your legs over his shoulder and keeps the other out of the way by holding on your thigh. His other hand links with yours as he starts licking your wet opening. He first goes for wide circles around your clitoris, slowly working his way closer and closer with each one as you begin to pant. He sucks on it gently from time to time, making you hiss as you arch your back from the bed.

 

His hand leaves your thigh to caress your breast before you take two of his fingers in your mouth, licking and sucking on them.You never broke eye contact and the whole act is feeling that much hotter and personal. Without a word, you direct his now wet fingers back down and he gets the message. He starts to use them to finger you, crooking them upward at times. Meanwhile, you’re writhing on the sheets an gripping his other hand tight, little cries escaping you. When it all starts to get too much, you squeeze his hand and he comes back to your level to kiss you again.

 

« Are you sure that you’re up for more ? » he asks you softly between kisses « Today has been quite emotional for you and I don’t wanna push it. » You take his face in your hands and slowly stroke his cheeks with your thumbs, eyes locked with his before replying « I want all of you, Taron, please. » He seems to search your gaze for any doubt and, not finding any, he pecks you on the mouth and leaves the bed to get a condom. Once he’s back and ready, he loses no time in getting inside you. You both sigh from pleasure as he begins moving in and out of you at a slow rhythm. Your legs around his waist and your hands on his back, scratching a little and keeping him close. Your foreheads are touching and you keep kissing between panting breath.

 

The quicker his cadence, the messier the kisses and in the end, you’re just kind of breathing into each others’ mouth. Your orgasm hits you before his and you hold on tight to him, arching your back and moaning loudly, your insides clenching around his cock. A few more in and out movements and he stills, biting your shoulder as you hiss from that little bit of pleasure/pain that it makes you feel. You stay like this a few minutes before it gets uncomfortable and Taron has to slip out of you and dispose of the condom but he’s swiftly coming back and joining you under the covers.

 

You’re still on your back and he snuggles close to your side, his head atop your boob, tangling one of his leg with yours. You share a quiet moment, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head and as he doesn’t move, you believe that he’s asleep. So you’re a bit startled when he speaks again « Do you have plans for your last day tomorrow ? Or can I offer an all-day-sex-marathon ? » he declares smugly, his eyes still closed. « Tsss you ruin everything, I’m already regretting my decision to be with you. Can I take my feelings back ? » you reply rolling your eyes. He laughs at that and kisses the part of your skin closest to his lips.

 

Then his stomach growls and it reminds you that you didn’t eat since this morning. You groan « Huuumm I really don’t feel like going out to eat now but I’m so hungry ! » He seems to remember something and jumps out of bed to take a bag from the table. He clears the kettle and mugs from the tray provided in the room and brings both the bag and tray to bed as you sit up in it. « Food for you my darling ! Your friends gave me that earlier with your key-card and instructions to come up to bring it to you and not get out of the room before we, and I quote, ‘got our heads out of our asses' » he says, imitating Helen’s voice and accent. You laugh and dig into the bag to find a sandwich to share with Taron « I’ll have to send them a thank you text later then ! »

 

The atmosphere is relaxed once more and you eat while discussing your plans for tomorrow. Taron has a mate with a boat and suggests to go with a bunch of them for a trip at sea. After a few texts exchanges, things are settled and you’ll be joining Taron’s friends at the marina tomorrow at 10am. You didn’t forget to keep the girls updated on what happened between Taron and you, and received a lot of happy emojis in return.

 

As you turn the lights off and prepare to sleep, the long emotional day you had vanishes and the only thing that matters is the man lying besides you. Sleep comes easily as you try not to think that tomorrow is your last day with Taron for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

You wake up with a start to an empty bed. Taron is not with you and you wonder for a second if yesterday’s conversation ever happened or it was all a dream before you see a piece of paper on the nightstand. It's written on the hotel stationery and just says ’ _You looked so cute sleeping that I didn’t want to wake you up. I need to get some things from home but will meet you at the Marina at 10 as planned. Taron xoxo_ ’ You smile as you hold the paper to your heart. He’s such a sweetheart.

 

You quickly shower and get ready for the day before you join your friends for breakfast. They hug you as you arrive, happy to see you feeling better, and you hurry to eat and take some fruits from the breakfast buffet to bring with you. As you arrive at the Marina, you spot Jake on the dock. He’s one of Taron’s friend who was with you at the karaoke night and another guy is with him but no trace of Taron there.

 

He arrives a few minutes after 10, running with his bag « Sorry to be late, mates. Let’s go on an adventure ! » he says sweeping you off your feet to carry you fireman style, on his shoulder to the boat. You let out a yelp of surprise then just laugh and let him do it. After all, the view on his ass is great from this position. When he lets you down, you all board the ship quickly and set out of the port. It’s a small yacht so there’s not a lot of space to move around and you’re pretty much piled up at the back of it at the moment but none of you care. The sun is shining and you’re all having a good laugh at some lame joke Captain Mike, as he insisted to be called, told.

 

I takes a few hours, sailing to the South along the coast to reach a small creek where Captain Mike stops the boat. He takes a cooler out of the cabin for you all to eat and you sit in a circle on the front deck to enjoy your meal. You keep exchanging little glances with Taron and brushing your hands together as you move. At the end of the lunch, when everyone is just chatting and sunbathing, you lie with your head on his thighs and let him feed you grapes.

 

« You two are so disgustingly cute, I can’t handle it anymore. » says Jake wrinkling his nose « Who wants to go for a swim with me to escape these two ? » Taron throws him a grape and laughs « Come on, mate ! You’re just jealous that you’re alone when I have this gorgeous girl with me. » Jake flips him the bird but he’s smiling as he goes to the back of the boat. « Let’s all go, I wanna swim too ! » you suggest. Everybody strips to their swimsuits and catches up with Jake who’s already gotten inside the sea.

 

The water is a bit cold at the beginning but swimming helps your body to cope with it. You splash some water in Helen’s direction and it soon becomes a general battle, everyone splashing each other, pushing heads into the water or sneakily attacking from underneath. As you emerge out of the ocean after one of those attacks, spurting water and wiping your eyes, Taron is right in front of you, his wet hair sticking to his forehead and laughing. « You were the one who attacked me ? » you tell him faking outrage « This is so not gonna end well for you Sir ! » you continue as you launch yourself at him to try and put his head underwater.

 

The battle that ensues is mostly for show but you’re giving it all you’ve got, even managing to get the upper hand on Taron by putting your whole weight on your last push. As he surfaces again, you just call for an armistice and wrap yourself around him to kiss his wet lips. He maintains you both on the surface by putting his hands on your booty and using his legs while you cling to his shoulders. You can hear the others still playing and even feel some of the water they’re splashing everywhere, but it feels like you’re all alone in your little bubble there as you kiss again.

 

Taron keeps moving so that you’re a bit further from your friends now, along the other side of the boat. « I’ve always wanted to know what it was like to kiss underwater. » you suddenly say « Do you wanna try that ? » He agrees and you both take a deep breath before sinking into the water and kissing. First with your mouths shut and then trying to open it but the water goes into it and you just both ends up emerging to the surface, coughing. « Well, this is absolutely not as I had pictured it to be when I watched that ‘Whip it’ pool scene ! Bliss and her boyfriend make it look so easy and sexy !» you declare once you’ve gotten your breath back. You look at each other and then just burst out laughing, the situation is just too funny not to. 

 

After a while, you both swim to the back of the boat to play a bit more with the others before you climb back on the yacht and go to sit at the front, leaning on the railings, your legs hanging off of the deck. Taron joins you a few minutes later, still dripping wet, and sits behind you, his arms around your chest and his head on your shoulder after kissing it softly. You’re both looking towards the horizon when you hear him sigh « I’m so glad we found each other Y/N. This week has been quite perfect and I don’t want it to end. » You just lean your head on his and squeeze his hands in answer, still looking straight ahead. You both enjoy this quiet moment together, only hearing the waves crashing in the distance and your friends on the other side of the boat.

 

Then you hear them climbing back aboard before Captain Mike exclaims from behind you « Ahoy mates, we’re going back home ! Wanna stay at the prow ?» Taron beats you to reply that you’re gonna stay here for now and join them later. As Mike leaves, Taron turns back to you and adds « I hope it’s ok with you. I want us to spent as much time as possible together before you leave. » You smile at him from over your shoulder and answer « Of course it is ! So I suppose that it means that you’re staying with me tonight too ? » He nods happily and kisses you « That’s why I got back home this morning to get some more things. »

 

You cuddle at the prow for a while, just enjoying the wind on your faces, Taron’s arms keeping you in place as you extend yours to pretend you’re flying. Everything feels perfect and you don’t wanna move but it’s rapidly getting stormy and chilly so after a while, you go to the cabin with the others, minus the captain to put your clothes back on. The return trip is less smooth as the weather is making waves bigger and during the last hour, as it begins to rain on top of everything, you clutch Taron’s hand in yours under the small table and don’t let go.

 

As you arrive back at the Marina, and the boat is all tied to the quay, you all wait in the cabin for the rain to stop. Mike joined you, already soaking wet from getting out to secure the yacht. « I don’t think it’s gonna end anytime soon, guys. If anything, the storm is intensifying so maybe you should go now ? » You discuss what to do but as the hotel is only a few minutes from the quays, you decide to make a run for it. You say goodbye to Jake and Mike and dart in the direction of the hotel, Helen and Caroline first, then Taron and yourself.

 

You run hand in hand, laughing in the heavy rain, and both drenched after a few meters. You can see the girls already getting safely inside the hotel but Taron stops you before you can go inside. « What are you doing, crazy ? Come on in !» you yell to him to be heard above the wind and rain, pulling on his hand to direct him inside. « Well we’re already wet, we can’t get any wetter, can we ? » he says matter-of-factly before adding « And there’s also something I’ve wanted to try with someone for a long time. » That’s when he kisses you, right there on the pavement, under the pouring rain and time stops. In the distance, thunder is rumbling but you can’t even begin to be scared, nothing else matters than his lips on yours and his arms around you.

 

When he stops, he declares « That was exactly how I had pictured it from 'Four weddings and a funeral’, wet but romantic. We should go inside and dry ourselves now, though.» You’re still standing under the downpour as you reply, straight from the movie’s dialogue « Is it still raining ? I hadn’t noticed. » Taron gives you a peck on the lips for that before you both run inside the hotel. Your friends are in the lobby, shaking their jackets and wringing their hair to get the water out of it when they spot you entering « What took you so long ? I thought you were right behind us. » asks Caroline.

 

« Nothing, just…testing a theory. » you reply just like that. Then you share a mischievous look with Taron, biting your lower lip to keep yourself from cracking up but the incredulous faces your friends are making are just too much. You both burst out laughing before running to the stairs towards your bedroom and as you leave, you catch Helen making a 'They’re crazy’ sign to Caroline who just shrugs in answer.

 

Taron stumble into your room, dragging you in behind him, still laughing like mad people and soaked to the bones. You get rid of your wet shoes, socks and jackets, leaving them in a pile on the floor and stand near the door dripping slowly on the carpet. You stop laughing as you raise your head back up and notice that Taron is now completely silent. He’s just a few inches from you, looking at you with a slight smile that you return happily. One of his hands goes to cup your face and he runs his thumb over your lips,his glance travelling from them to your eyes like he’s trying to decide what to do next.

 

Your heart is beating faster as you lick your lips, bringing his look back to them, and whisper « Kiss me. » close enough from him that your lips are brushing when you speak. The kiss is slow, teasing, like it could go on for hours and you shiver both from the cold of still being wet and from the anticipation of what’s to come. Your hands are anchored in Taron’s hair and in-between kisses you murmur to him « Mark me again, one last time. ». He stops kissing you, breathless, and adds « For now ». You nod with a sad smile « For now » and proceed with the kissing.

 

As you do, you both undress each other slowly, a top here, shorts there, only separating when it’s strictly necessary. After Taron got your bra off, you sit on the bed and lead him closer to you. He kneels on the floor between your legs and pull your knickers down just enough to see the faded traces of the hickey he made there earlier this week. He maps it out slowly with one finger before sucking and biting lightly on the skin there over and over until it turns purplish. Meanwhile, one of his thumbs is stroking your clit through your panties teasingly, making you quiver as a wet spot grows bigger on them.

 

Once he’s done on your hipbone, his mouth doesn’t leave your skin, pressing random kisses on your belly, sucking on some places to create smaller hickeys, and licking others just because he can. Your breathing is becoming erratic and you moan as he works one particularly big love-bite on the side of one of your boobs, then the other. You can feel yourself unraveling piece by piece the longer it goes on, your hands gripping the comforter tight. You’re not cold anymore. Your whole body is burning up from the inside. A heat emanating from both points where Taron’s mouth and fingers touch your body, building up until it explodes, sending little tremors in all your being.

 

You have to close your eyes for a bit in order to collect yourself, still feeling your clit pulsating with the intensity of your orgasm. You can feel Taron’s hand stroking your hair gently and hear him whispering sweet nothings into your ear « Hickeys are love notes written on the skin, cariad. Each one of those represents my feelings for you.» As he says that, you can feel him joining up the dots with the hickeys on your skin, making you quiver.

 

Your turn to your side to face him and align your body with his, trapping his erection between you two before murmuring to him « If they are love notes, I wanna cover your skin with them too. » You start by kissing him softly, then move your lips down slowly to his neck to create a love bite matching yours on the side of it. Meanwhile, mirroring what he did to you earlier, your hands travel to his underwear and sneak into it to grab his cock, beginning a lazy back and forth movement on it. He wriggles out of his boxers to give you better access and sighs « Keep going Y/N, you’re so good to me. »

 

Once done with his neck, you admire your work and give it one last little nip before starting on a new hickey on his chest, just above his heart. Your hand is still stroking his dick, maddeningly slowly if you go by how Taron keeps thrusting up in your grip. « I’m keeping it slow cause I want this to last. » you finally say after you’re done with the second hickey and looking into Taron’s eyes. He nods and guides you to meet his lips for another kiss. As you lay with your foreheads touching, he adds in hushed tones « I wanna feel you all around me when I come. » Your senses ignite with the fire in his words and you kiss him again, more passionately than ever before.

 

You can’t wait anymore and take a condom on the bedside table that you roll on his member. He grabs you to roll you over gently and finally take off your soaked panties, wasting no time in getting inside you with a moan of relief. He doesn’t move for a little while, staying buried inside of you as your legs close around him to keep him there too. Your bodies seems to be merging into one, limbs entwined and kissing like your lives depend on it. Your hands squeeze his shoulders as he starts to move in and out of you, sweat making your skin glide against his.

 

Your lips are locked to each other, only stopping the kisses to get some much needed air into your lungs. Taron’s rhythm is now more and more rapid, his hips moving to and fro quickly as your whole body clenches around him. He finds his release a few seconds after you, your name crossing his lips as he tenses. You both stay put for a little while, Taron laying on you and breathing fast into your neck as you stroke his back leisurely to help him recover from the aftermath of his orgasm. When it starts to feel uncomfortable, he slips out of you and dispose of the condom before coming back to cuddle you.

 

After a moment of silence as you were about to fall asleep under his soft caresses, you hear Taron’s hoarse voice close to your ear « We should take a shower and go have dinner. The girls are gonna wonder where we are… » he trails off. You giggle before answering « They know bloody well where we are and what we were up to, believe me Taron ! » and you see him biting a mischievous grin off his lips. « Though we should still do it cause I also have to pack. Our train to Birmingham is leaving quite early tomorrow and I want it done this evening. » you sigh.

 

After a quick shower, you both change into clean and dry clothes and go knocking on Helen’s door first to suggest having dinner at the hotel’s pub as the weather is still awful outside. As she agrees, you inform Caroline, who was also packing in her room and go wait for them downstairs. The gloomy atmosphere of the pub reflects how you feel for your last night in town. You both order a pint of lager and sit opposite each other in a corner booth your hands meeting in the middle of the table. 

 

Your fingers play with each others and when you raise your head from looking at them, you see Taron’s sad smile directed at you and you just squeeze his hand in answer. There’s no need to speak as you both know that you’re gonna miss the other like crazy and you’re just trying to make the most of the situation while you still can. His thumb is gently stroking your hand and even if it’s a such a sweet and simple move, you feel like crying and Taron seems to notice it quickly. « Don’t you get all emotional on me, Y/N, ok ? Or do you wanna see me cry like a baby ? » He looks at you with his eyebrows raised high and you smile at that before answering « Ok, ok, I get it, this is not goodbye yet. And even when it will be, it’s not forever. » He nods and gets up a bit to cross the table and peck you on the lips.

 

After that, the conversation is lighter. Taron is talking about his project of hiring an agent even if he’ll still be at RADA for the next year when the girls finally join you. The dinner is quick as you’re all tired and still have a lot to do to pack but it lightens your mood as you all talk and laugh with each other. 'Just a last drink’ becomes 2 and 3 and soon the owner comes to tell you that you have to leave as the last call is long past and the bar is closing. You say goodbye to your friends and set for meeting in the hall at 7am the next day, well, more like later today as it’s already past midnight.

 

Once in your room, Taron gets to the bathroom while you pack your suitcase in the bedroom, running everywhere to make sure you didn’t forget any of your belongings. When he gets out, he only wears his boxer shorts and glasses and he launches himself on the bed on his tummy. From there, he watches you checking every corner of the room anxiously, with his head propped on his hands. « Come on Y/N, I swear it’s the 10th time you checked under the bed. There is nothing left there. » he tells you jokingly « But you should check  _on the bed._ Seems like there’s a gorgeous specimen waiting for you there. » he adds wiggling his butt.

 

You can’t help but roll your eyes at him, spanking him for his cheekiness, before giving up and undressing to get under the covers. He takes his glasses off and lies there, on his back, opening his arms for you to fit in, which you do eagerly after turning the light off. Lying on your side close to Taron’s, in the dark, silence only interrupted by both your breathing is soothing and you already know that you’re gonna miss it. You don’t wanna close your eyes and even if you don’t see much with the little light coming through the curtains from the outside, you try to commit every little part of his body to memory.

 

His soft and messy hair you love to put you hands in, his gorgeous eyes crinkling as he laughs, his lips always making you wanna kiss them and all the little things that make him so perfect to you. You kiss his chest above the heart, just because you can, and cling more tightly to him, craving the closeness. He seems to understand and secures you in his arms as he plants a kiss on the top of your head. You hesitate before saying in hushed tones « Tomorrow is gonna be a long day but I kinda don’t wanna fall asleep cause then I’d miss some time with you and I wanna enjoy every seconds we have left together. »

 

As your looking up to him, Taron kisses your forehead before replying « You need to sleep Y/N. Besides, I’m not going anywhere and will keep you close all night. Sleep my darling. » With a last kiss to Taron’s chest, you close your eyes and try to go to sleep, lulled by his steady heartbeat. As he strokes your back, he begins to hum what seems to be [a lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gem2miKab1A). His voice is barely a whisper in the room but it’s really sweet and calming, and soon you feel yourself slipping away into a peaceful slumber.

 

*

 

When your alarm rings at 6am, you just ignore it and try to bury yourself more under the covers. You hear Taron chuckle as he reaches for your phone to turn it off and find yourself overwhelmed by a deep feeling of sadness and loss. « I don’t wanna go. » you declare in a small voice, your face buried in the mattress. No reply comes from Taron but you can feel him stroking your hair slowly to soothe you.

 

« Tell yourself that it’s just goodbye anyway. » he tells you softly « I don’t mean that I’m not sad about it too, but we have phones, and emails, and Skype…we’ll never be really separated for so long in the end, you know ? » You turn your face to him and just nod, your expression still sad as he kisses your pursed lips. « Come on, sad puppy ! If we go downstairs now you even have time for breakfast before you leave. » he says, trying to cheer you up and you can’t suppress a smile at his enthusiasm.

 

He helps you check the room before you leave and even carries your luggage down the stairs for you. By 7am, after a quick breakfast, your friends and yourself are all checked out and ready to leave for the train station with Taron in tow. You walk side by side as he smokes and drags your suitcase along the deserted streets as most people are not up yet. On the way there, you walk pass Rummer’s and remember the night you two met. You never thought one week ago that you would leave with more than you ever wished you could have when you arrived. Awesome memories and the perspective of something new and so exciting ahead of you.

 

You arrive at the station with some time to spare before your train leaves and once your suitcase is secured in your compartment, the girls stay there and give you some time alone on the platform to say goodbye to Taron. You just hold his hands in yours, not knowing what to say or where to start. This is too much at once. « I’m not good with goodbyes. » you start and Taron simply replies « I’m not either. » and you just have to have him closer to you. You throw your arms around his neck and bury your face in his jacket, smelling smoke and faint traces of his perfume on it. You can feel tears flowing silently down your cheeks as you’re trying to stay strong and not break down in ugly sobs when you hear the announcement about the train leaving in a few minutes.

 

You part with him reluctantly, quickly wiping your tears with your sleeve as you step into the wagon but still holding his hand « I promise to write you a message as soon as I’ll be home and we’ll take it from here, ok ? One step at a time. » you say with a lump in your throat, still sniffing a bit. Taron squeezes your hand before answering in a hoarse voice « I won’t forget you Y/N, that’s for sure. » and as the station master blows his whistle, he adds quickly « Goodbye cariad ! » before letting your hand go.

 

The train door closes between you and you’re left standing and crying alone on your side. You stick your hand to the window and Taron does the same on the other side to match yours. You feel so close yet already so far away, only separated by a piece of glass. The eyes that you love so much are red but he’s not crying and you see him mouth something to you as the train starts to leave the station «  _Like in the movies_  ». Then he starts to run on the platform along the train. You know that it’s pointless but it has to be this way. ’ _Like in the movies’_  you think with a slight smile as he stops at the end of the platform and waves at you until all you can see of him is a small dot, then nothing.

*

Epilogue

 

After a long and pretty uneventful trip except for your friends who had to support you in your sadness, you’re finally home. And the only thing you want to do is crawl into your bed and cry yourself to sleep but you don’t even manage to do that as you already grew accustomed to getting to sleep in Taron’s arms. After a while, you just give up, take your phone and send him some messages.

 

 

After that, going to bed is easier and you can nearly hear Taron’s sweet voice lulling you to sleep with his Welsh lullaby. « See you real soon my Welsh Prince. » you whisper to yourself before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and remember that you can find me [on Tumblr](http://fifionline.tumblr.com)


End file.
